


Dulce Tentación

by Lady_Lis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lis/pseuds/Lady_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que somos capaces de hacer por una dulce tentación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulce Tentación

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi primer fic! Espero que les guste.
> 
> Los personajes no son míos (aunque ya me gustaría quedármelos un ratito) y no recibo recompensa por ellos.

La situación me había superado, de verdad.

La primera vez, mas allá del impacto visual del primer momento, que provocó que me atragantara con la tostada que estaba comiendo, me causó mucha gracia. Es que uno no puede hacer otra cosa más que reírse cuando ve a su compañero de piso pasearse desnudo por la casa. Luego de intentar razonar con él, de por qué no era correcto que anduviera en cueros, se cubrió con una sábana.

La segunda vez, yo no estaba comiendo, por lo que fue un poco menos brusco y, a su vez, me dejó un par de segundos libres antes de que se notara que estaba observando de reojo el cuerpo de mi compañero. No está nada mal, al contrario, tiene un cuerpo de infarto el muy condenado. Tiene la espalda ancha, un pecho y abdominales bien marcados, una cintura pequeña, un trasero al parecer bien parado y firme, unas piernas musculosas y finas, y bueno, su polla, era todo menos fina. Estoy seguro que mi cara se tornó roja en un segundo, así que para disimular, acerqué mi taza de té a la boca y comencé a toser. Intenté razonar nuevamente con él, pero esta vez era uno de esos días en que su nivel de testarudez alcanzaba límites insospechados, así que se quedó así, como dios lo trajo al mundo paseando por toda la casa. No me encontraba mentalmente preparado para eso, así que me paré y rápidamente me fui a tomar aire, o a enfriarme mejor dicho.

La tercera vez no me resultó traumática para nada, en realidad era algo que yo ya estaba esperando. Así que me dispuse a disfrutar de la vista ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?. Me senté en el sofá y tomé un libro de la mesa auxiliar mientras él tomaba su violín y comenzaba a tocar la pieza de Chopin que tanto me gusta. Me cubrí la cara con el libro pero, al bajarlo unos centímetros únicamente, tenía en primer plano el frente de mi "desnudo" compañero. La imagen no podía ser mejor, Sherlock totalmente ausente a su entorno, tocando el violín con los ojos cerrados, meciéndose al ritmo de la música, "todo" él meciéndose, su pene bailando de un lado al otro hipnotizándome de manera imposible. Me sentía como un quinceañero con las hormonas todas alborotadas.

Las veces siguientes fueron de la misma manera, la diferencia fue que mis niveles de calentura y excitación crecieron exponencialmente. No podía ser sano, de seguro que no.

Decidí apuntarme en un gimnasio para quemar toda esa "energía" extra que tenía en mi cuerpo, de otra manera iba a explotar. Ayudó por un tiempo, pero luego ya no sirvió más, seguí con tal calentura en el cuerpo que era imposible de creer.

Así que resolví tomar cartas en el asunto. No para que Sherlock dejara de hacerlo, eso ni pensarlo, sino para que hiciera algo más que solo "pasearse" desnudo con ese cuerpazo. Yo estaba totalmente dispuesto; como dirían los chicos exploradores "¡Siempre listo!".

Si bien nunca conocí una pareja a Sherlock, sé que sus preferencias sexuales tiran para el lado de los hombres, llamémosle sexto sentido. Así que analicé mis oportunidades y decidí empezar provocándole indirectamente.

Así que ahí me encontraba desnudo frente al espejo de mi habitación, mirando mi cuerpo. Por suerte, las recientes idas al gimnasio habían bajado ese par de kilos de más y endurecido mis músculos, lo que me quitaba ese miedo a no ser lo suficientemente atractivo para mi amigo. Me gustaba lo que estaba viendo, y deseando que a Sherlock le pareciera igual, respiré hondo un par de veces para calmarme y parecer todo lo natural que alguien puede parecer totalmente desnudo y me dispuse a salir de la habilitación.

Sabía que Sherlock se encontraba recostado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, como cada vez que pensaba en un caso. Así que caminé hasta la cocina, mientras mis pezones se endurecían por el cambio de temperatura y mis bolas se contraían, me sentí totalmente ridículo, respiré hondo nuevamente, no mucho no sea cosa que fuera a hiperventilarme.

\- Sherlock, ¿te preparo un té? - dije, notando que mi voz tembló un poco.

\- Si - fue la escueta respuesta de mi compañero.

Puse el agua en la jarra eléctrica, busqué el sobrecito de té y esperé. Mi piel se estaba erizando toda, poniéndose como piel de gallina, no sé cómo Sherlock puede andar así todo el tiempo la verdad. Es bastante incómodo.

La jarra se apagó, así que no tuve más excusa, serví las dos tazas y me dirigí al salón. Sherlock seguía recostado con los ojos cerrados. Me acerqué lo suficiente y extendí la taza.

\- Sherlock, el té - dije sin poder reconocer mi voz.

Él, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, extendió la mano para que posara la taza en ella, así lo hice, y me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi sillón, un poco defraudado.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Jo-der! ¡Mierda! - exclamó Shrelock a mi espalda mientras tosía descontroladamente atragantándose con la bebida.

De seguro había bebido de su té sin siquiera abrir los ojos, y cuando me vio, bueno, ya sé lo que le pasó. No pude ocultar la sonrisa en mi cara y, con mi energía restaurada, sintiéndome todo poderoso, caminé sensualmente hasta mi sillón, me senté y lo observé.

Él siguió tosiendo y tosiendo, hasta que luego de unos cuantos segundos pudo articular palabra.

\- John ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo así? – dijo, mientras sus ojos, sin atisbo de vergüenza, recorrían todo mi cuerpo. La verdad es que verlo observarme de esa manera hizo que mi autoestima subiera varios niveles.

\- ¿Acaso solo tú puedes pasearte así por casa? - dije con mi voz normal restaurada.

Él quedó perplejo ante la situación, sin quitarme los ojos de encima, y no iba a ser yo quien apartara la vista, me la estaba jugando y lo sabía. Un par de minutos después, volvió a tomar su taza de té y se recostó nuevamente en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.

Lo conozco muy bien y lamentablemente no tomo mis acciones en plan "plan levante" sino más bien como "plan guerra". Así que voy a tener que pensar algo para que entienda un poco las cosas, para que comprenda que me importa una mierda que esté casado con su trabajo, que quiero estar con él.

 

* * *

 

La puerta de la habitación de John estaba entreabierta y, en el momento en que iba a entrar para avisarle que no había más leche en la heladera, escuché unos gemidos muy característicos que por un momento me dejaron en blanco. " _Es John, está..., no lo vi pasar con nadie para su cuarto, tiene que estar solo, entonces está... masturbándose_ ".

Sin ser consciente de ello, una imagen se formó en mi mente. John recostado contra el respaldo de la pequeña cama, desnudo desde la cintura para arriba, con los pantalones arrollados en las rodillas. Con su mano acariciando lentamente su duro miembro. Ante tal imagen, mi curiosidad comenzó a crecer y la sangre a hervir bajo mi piel, pidiéndome a gritos que me acercara a la puerta y mirara en el interior de la habitación.

\- Ahhhh, diosss... - dijo su voz alto y claro desde la habitación. John debía estarlo pasando bárbaro a juzgar por lo que estaba oyendo.

No lo pensé mucho, soy una persona curiosa por naturaleza, y con pocos remordimientos, así que sin hacer ruido alguno, recorrí la distancia que había hasta la puerta y me detuve unos segundos para corroborar que no había producido ningún ruido.

Acerqué mi cabeza hasta la puerta y, despacio, muy despacio, la abrí un poco, solo lo suficiente para tener un primer plano de la cama.

Mi corazón se detuvo y la sangre dejó de recorrer mi cuerpo, de seguro bajando toda hacia mi miembro, que rápidamente creció y empezó a molestar en mis pantalones.

John no se estaba masturbando, bueno, no literalmente al menos. Sí, él estaba recostado contra el respaldo, sí, él estaba desnudo, todo él, sin pantalones en sus rodillas, pero sus manos no estaban en su miembro como había imaginado.

Sus manos sostenían un vibrador color carne, de un tamaño considerable (por lo que podía apreciar desde donde estaba), que se perdía entre sus nalgas, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo rápido y duro. Debo corregirme, un muy "ruidoso" vibrador; era tal el zumbido del aparato que cuando llegó a mis oídos, provocó que mi polla se pusiera imposiblemente más dura. No sé cuantas velocidades podía tener ese trasto, pero de seguro que estaba muy cerca del máximo.

"¡ _Heterosexual!, si, ¡seguro!_ " fue el primer pensamiento que me vino a la cabeza. " _¿Por qué John se preocupa tanto por ocultar que en realidad le gusta... mmm... bueno, otras cosas?. Eso no importa ahora, más tarde lo averiguaré. Concéntrate en lo importante, grabar cada minuto de este momento en mi mente_ ".

Se le veía el blanco a los nudillos de sus manos, ambas empujando dentro y fuera el vibrador, su espalda arqueándose en la cama, su rostro perlado por el sudor, los ojos cerrados, mordiendo sus labios, y respirando agitadamente entre exclamaciones y palabras sin sentido. La imagen no podía ser más caliente y yo no podía estar más excitado.

Mi mano cobró vida propia y se dirigió a mi entrepierna, acomodando mi polla para que no molestara tanto. Juro que moría de ganas de masturbarme, de cascármela muy fuerte, pero aunque parezca mentira, tenía miedo de que John me descubriera, miedo de ver su decepción por encontrarme invadiendo su privacidad, miedo de no poder terminar de ver este show.

Una de sus manos dejó el aparato para dirigirla a su propio miembro, acariciándolo lentamente, provocando que la otra redujera la intensidad para que los movimientos en su culo y su polla fueran parejos. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó John manteniendo ese ritmo odiosamente lento, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, mi ropa interior estaba humedecida por el preseminal de mi erección.

\- ¡Dios Sherlock, me matas!, quiero ser tuyo, sentirte bien dentro de mí, quiero que me jodas tan duro que duela - exclamó John tan alto y con la voz tan ronca por la excitación que provocó un nuevo tirón en mi entrepierna.

Quedé congelado en mi sitio, sintiendo como mi pulso aumentaba y mi corazón se desbocaba en mi pecho. Mi mente se puso a dar vueltas, pensando únicamente " _John... fantaseando... conmigo..._ ".

Por un instante, sentí la necesidad de hacerme notar, de decirle que estaba aquí, qué podía hacerle eso que estaba pidiendo, pero... de nuevo, el miedo hizo que callara. Tenía que estudiar la situación, que estar cien por cien seguro de que esto no es solo una fantasía, que podía ser algo más; así que nuevamente, me dispuse a seguir disfrutando de la vista... ya vería después como avanzar con este tema.

Sin previo aviso, John sacó el vibrador de su orificio; mis ojos quedaron fijos en ese punto, observando como unas gotas de lubricante caían por su entrada que quedó momentáneamente abierta, tan grande, tan distendida, tan caliente. Y para mi sorpresa, se llevó el vibrador a la boca, tragándoselo completamente. Aún con el aparato vibrando, comenzó a lamerlo y chuparlo desde la base hasta la punta, volviéndoselo a tragar por completo, mientras un poco más abajo, su mano seguía masturbando su miembro.

Tan rápido como se lo tragó, el vibrador volvió a su entrada, lo introdujo de a poco, seguramente deleitándose mientras cada músculo se estiraba acostumbrándose nuevamente a la intrusión. Una vez que ya no cupo más dentro, John le dio la vuelta a la perilla de velocidades, aumentándola más, esta vez sí tenía que ser la mayor velocidad, es imposible que pudiera ir más rápido y hacer más ruido.

Un concierto de gemidos y exclamaciones surgió de su boca, obviamente el incremento en la velocidad estaba llevándolo muy cerca del límite. Su espalda se curvó de una forma antinatural, sus piernas se tensaron, y en ese mismo instante, el orgasmo lo alcanzó, desparramando su leche sobre su pecho. Un par de segundos después, apagó el condenado vibrador dejando la habitación en un silencio tan grande que temí que pudiera escuchar mi respiración agitada. Su cuerpo tembló un par de veces mientras su respiración se normalizaba. Cogió una toalla de la mesa de luz y se limpió.

Esa fue la señal que tomé como que me tenía que marchar, preferiblemente a mi pieza, para acabar con esa calentura que tenía, cosa que no me llevaría más de dos segundos teniendo en cuenta el estado de mi polla. Luego, seguramente, iba a revivir estas imágenes recién adquiridas, y me masturbaría dos o tres veces más, para luego, analizar esta nueva información, ya que esto cambia drásticamente mis posibilidades con respecto a mi compañero de piso. Y yo pensando que era heterosexual y no sólo es gay o bi o lo que sea, es que además ¡fantasea conmigo!. Tendré que empezar a idear un plan para cumplir la fantasía de John.

Mientras tanto, ya más tranquilo en la cama, un exhausto John sonreía, " _Las indirectas pasaron a ser totalmente directas, es tu turno Sherlock_ "


End file.
